shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Family Celebration
Family Celebration is the name of a special quest in Shadow Fight 3, available to be played as a part of Family Tree, the Korean New Year special event. Fangirl is celebrating the Seollal with her family. However her uncle, Nagil, turns the celebration into a disaster. He holds a grudge against Granma and Granpa, and he comes to seize their family heirloom, an antique armor. The uncle even got some of the siblings into his side and started a fight in the middle of the celebration dinner. Fight Info There are two modes available: Regular and Grand. Grand yields higher rewards, it can be played by paying 1 ticket. The ticket can be obtained from the Marathon or bought from the shop for gems. Regular yields lower rewards, it can be played by paying coins (the price depends on the player's progress in the story). There can be up to 8 rounds, and in each round the player faces the family relatives wielding various weapons. The player has to survive all 8 rounds in order to score a win and get the full reward; failing at any round is considered a loss. Some rounds come with a reward and when the player fails to survive a round, the rewards from the previous rounds passed are given. Every round must be played in succession to its previous. Players' health will recovered by only 10% after winning a round. The difficulty in this fight is affected only by the player's equipment rarity, with higher rarity resulting in lower difficulty. All the relatives are capable of recharging their shadow energy quickly. Each round is timed 60 seconds, and the player must defeat these ill-mannered relatives before the timer ends, otherwise they will lose. Enemy Info A single random relative appears for only one round per attempt, while Unkle Nagil always appears in the last round. Dinner After winning some rounds (1, 3, 5, and 7), the player is given some cookings by Granma and Granpa. The player will be given two random dishes options, by which they can only choose one of the two. Each dish comes with a buff that lasts till the end of the fight. Rewards Some rounds also have their own reward, which will be given to the player after they completed an attempt. Regular: *Round 2: 50 shadow energy *Round 4: Rare card *Round 6: 20 gems *Round 8: Epic card Grand: *Round 2: 200 shadow energy *Round 4: Epic card *Round 6: 80 gems *Round 8: Unique Pack Marathon The players will get a number of marathon points after winning one event fight. They can use the marathon points to redeem the New Year Set, along with other prizes, from the marathon menu. New Year Set consists of four items of Unique rarity. *Sacred Empire (Guandao) *Sovereign (Armor) *Royal Guard (Helm) *Sunrise (Bow) The marathon points will not be reduced if a prize is redeemed, and all the prizes can only be redeemed one-time. *1-10 points for winning a fight in Regular. *5-60 points for winning a fight in Grand. Gallery Family Celebration (1).jpg Family Celebration (2).jpg Family Celebration (3).jpg Family Celebration (4).jpg Family Celebration (5).jpg Family Celebration (6).jpg Family Celebration (7).jpg Family Celebration (8).jpg Family Celebration (9).jpg Family Celebration (10).jpg Family Celebration (11).jpg Family Celebration (12).jpg Family Celebration (13).jpg Family Celebration (14).jpg Family Celebration (15).jpg Family Celebration (16).jpg Family Celebration (17).jpg Family Celebration (18).jpg Family Celebration (19).jpg Family Celebration (20).jpg Family Celebration (21).jpg Family Celebration (22).jpg Family Celebration (23).jpg Family Celebration (24).jpg Family Celebration (25).jpg Family Celebration (26).jpg Family Celebration (27).jpg Family Celebration (28).jpg|If player loses Family Celebration (29).jpg Family Celebration (30).jpg Family Celebration (31).jpg Family Celebration (32).jpg|If player wins Family Celebration (33).jpg Family Celebration (34).jpg|Premium Unique Pack Family Celebration (35).jpg Family Celebration (36).jpg|Korean New Year Set Trivia *Korean New Year (설날 - Seollal) is the first day of the Korean calendar. It is one of the most important traditional Korean holidays. The celebration usually lasts three days: the day before Korean New Year, Korean New Year itself, and the day after Korean New Year. During this time, many Koreans visit family, perform ancestral rites, wear hanbok (한복), eat traditional food, and play folk games. Additionally, children often receive money from their elders after performing a formal bow. *The dishes served to the players are based on the recipes found in the Seollal celebration. **Japchae (잡채 - stir fried noodle) is a sweet and savory dish of stir-fried glass noodles and vegetables that is popular in Korean cuisine. It is typically prepared with dangmyeon (당면), a type of cellophane noodles made from sweet potato starch; the noodles are topped with assorted vegetables, meat, and mushrooms, and seasoned with soy sauce and sesame oil. **Sujeonggwa (수정과 - ginger cinnamon punch) is a Korean traditional cinnamon punch. Dark reddish brown in color, it is made from gotgam (dried persimmon) and ginger, and is often garnished with pine nuts. It is served cold and commonly as a dessert, due to its sweet taste. **Yakgwa (약과 - Korean honey pastry), also called gwajul (과줄), is a type of yumil-gwa (a traditional Korean confection). It is deep-fried, wheat-based hangwa (Korean confection) made with honey, cheongju (rice wine), sesame oil, and ginger juice. Traditionally, the sweet was offered in a jesa (ancestral rite) and enjoyed on festive days. **Tteokguk (떡국 - rice cake soup) is a traditional Korean dish eaten during the celebration of the Korean New Year. The dish consists of the broth/soup (guk) with thinly sliced rice cakes (tteok). It is tradition to eat Tteokguk on New Year's Day because it is believed to grant the consumer good luck for the year and gain a year of age. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Dynasty